megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Onmoraki
Onmoraki is a demon in the series. History In Shinto mythology, an Onmoraki is a bird-demon created from the spirits of freshly-dead corpses. They resemble a black crane, and if a person is caught sleeping in a temple's sermon hall, the Onmoraki will rebuke them while flapping its wings. Onmoraki are also said to shout the Degeneration Sutra in the household altar of priests who neglect to read their sutras. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Food Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Food Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raptor Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE One of the final tests of the Virtual Battle training quests is to kill an Onmoraki. Onmoraki can be contracted with at night time on Suginami field and in both bronze and silver instances of Suginami Tunnels. Stronger variants can be fought against in the higher levels of Shibuya's Quartz instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Onmoraki may be found in the Kinshicho south exit shopping district early in the game and later in the Shinjuku West Entrance Park. It is one of the initial sources of the Agi skill. ''Persona 5'' Onmoraki is the second Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Corpse Bird." It the first of four Personas to learn the Ice Wall skill and the first of two Personas to learn Confuse Boost. It is the second of four Personas to learn Resist Fear. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Onmoraki yields a Confuse Boost skill card. Onmoraki also appears as a summoned boss in the request "Phantom Thieves VS Burglary Ring". ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Onmoraki is a boss in Fire Book, where he guards the gate on top of the Angels Tower that leads to Time's Edge. When Jin attempts to pass Onmoraki stops him and attacks, informing him of how the children will take part in the holy battle. Upon defeat he mentions he should go to Makai, dying afterwards. Onmoraki is one of the demons given as a prize for beating Eligor's quiz in Ice Book. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Rakukaja\Innate Agi\Innate Resist Force\9 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| With Shadow Makigami= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Trivia *In modern Japanese art, the Onmoraki will often take on the comical appearance of a roasted chicken. This is most likely due to the works of a eighteenth century artist, Toriyama Sekien. Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Demons Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas